perlfandomcom-20200213-history
Perl Wiki:Community Portal
The Perl Wiki Here begins an attempt to centralize all of the world's Perl wikis into The Perl Wiki, the central resource wiki for Perl. Let's make it happen together. The Perl Wikia mailing list is at Perl-l. --Eric R. Meyers 15:36, 11 July 2006 (UTC) What is this wiki supposed to contain? Source code, tutorials, links to Perl sites, support questions, ...? Maybe there should be an article describing what is on-topic here, so that people can start contributing? :Anything that is not allowed in Wikipedia, but is allowed in Wikia, is fair game here. Please don't be redundant, use Wikipedia as a reference, and there are also other Wikimedia components like Wikibooks that we should start using, discussing and referencing here. This wiki is not in competition with Wikipedia, so anything that belongs in Wikipedia should be put there and removed from here ASAP, and likewise I'll suggest that anything that doesn't fit into Wikipedia may try to find a place to live here. This wiki is an open forum for Perl Opinion. --Ermeyers The Glue Wiki Perl is very famous for being the glue language of the internet, and I hope that this Perl wiki is simply remembered as one of the places that helped to glue all of the Perl wikis together into the central Perl wiki. --Ermeyers 14:35, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Calling all Wikipedians I'm currently starting up The Perl Wiki, in Wikia, in an honest and sincere attempt to successfully create the global Perl community's central place to go to learn and contribute, openly and freely, the central resource wiki for Perl, or The Perl Wiki. I'm looking for Perl Wikipedians to participate in this great Perl effort. --Ermeyers 15:09, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The time has come There is a correct time and a correct place for everything. There are some things that are appropriate to be placed neutrally under the Perl topic within Wikipedia itself, and some are not, so we just need to organize and police things smartly, moderating the content as needed to make it public, while providing external links out to the proper private location, or locations, for the Perl biased expressions to occur. No foul and no problem, I believe. --Ermeyers 15:10, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The places are out there People will be going to two major information resources. They will be going to Wikipedia to learn about many topics, including Perl, and they will be going directly to The Perl Wiki for its centralized Perl information. I believe that the Perl related topics within Wikipedia will be a very big part of the total information solution, along with The Perl Wiki however it is implemented. --Ermeyers 15:10, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The Perl Story unfolds The global Perl community has a very good story to tell to the world through all of the Wikimedia components that are available. You're doing exactly "The Right Stuff," by utilizing the Wikimedia components to tell part of the Perl story, by adding a page in Wikipedia to tell the world about Tom Christiansen's great contributions to Perl, and by writing new Wikibooks to help bring new people into the Perl community. --Ermeyers 15:11, 14 July 2006 (UTC) The New Paradigm of the global Wiki community Hello all, I'm Eric. (Eric R. Meyers) --Ermeyers 12:57, 24 July 2006 (UTC) What is your Current Wiki Paradigm or Current Wiki Worldview? I expect that you'd always know who you are today, much better than me, but do you actually know what you are and where you are today, much better than me? I'm not quite sure about your current what and where understandings at the moment, so I'm going to try to help everyone out here with these two very important issues of awareness. Since this Wiki is intended to be a very special place for Community building and learning, I'm going to begin here by attempting to teach you something very good, called The Right Stuff. My personal experiential knowledge is what brought me around to the point of understanding what The Right Stuff is in this particular global Wiki community case. Time, Exploration, Experience, Luck, Serendipity, Happenstance and "A Beautiful Mind" to boot Did you ever have one of those "Oh My God!" fairly spiritual moments, when you finally saw The Solution to The Problem? :If anyone has an issue with a very slight hint of a religious experience here, then I'd suggest that you go read about The Perl6 ''Apocalypses'' from Larry Wall telling about The Perl Future, and I'd also suggest that you then go back and visit Larry Wall, in The Perl1 Past. It looks to me, that like me, he has been very consistent over his many years as a "good and faithful servant" to the public good.:) The Spiritual Moment of Truth You may have casually wandered over there one fateful and very creative day, usually by complete accident, to the proper place with your mind's eye wide-open to scientifically observe, cognitively understand and grasp The Right Way to look at The Right Truth or to do The Right Thing in this life. There is only a brief moment in time for you to partially explore and examine The Solution, but that very special moment stays forever etched into your mind, following that first amazing short glimpse into The Future and The Ideal Form. The Cave Like Plato's Allegory of The Cave, you may find youself very much alone with this new world view without some of those much needed, much expected, very understanding and extremely interested friends. With your generally useful new knowledge that you're desperately trying to offer to help lead others out of the darkness of the cave, you're often simply left alone in this world for the most part and feeling dissatisfied with the general response for the immediate timeframe. You may find yourself stepping-out and walking into the bright, free and open future mostly alone, or maybe with a few friends, until you're eventually heard, jailed or betrayed and killed for being one of the world's Philosopher-kings. The Good Shepherd God had explicitly promised Israel their Messiah through his prophets, and I personally believe whole-heartedly that The Son of God actually showed up here on this planet as The Christ with a much better totally perfect solution for the whole world as Israel's Philosopher-king, and The Hebrew Bible actually foretold to all of us exactly what that nation was going to do to The King of Kings, when he actually did show up as God incarnate. The Good News is that they simply killed him for telling them about The Right Way, The Right Truth, and The Right Life. God determined that this was the way things were going to happen, so no one should ever point a finger of blame at anyone else but themselves, personally. As a Christian, I believe that I killed Jesus too, because of my own personal contributions to the sin problem inherent within all of mankind, since the beginning of The Good Book containing The Living Word. The Spiritual Movements We all have our little callings in life. * "Is life so dear, or peace so sweet, as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God! I know not what course others may take; but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!" --Patrick Henry * India's Mahatma Gandhi who was jailed for a period of time, still somehow managed to successfully convice others to begin understanding and practicing The Right Stuff to get a good thing to happen in this world. * "There is no substitute for victory." --Douglas MacAuthur * America's Reverend King who was jailed for a period of time, died for His Dream The Calling Today, we simply need to learn how to participate together as a self-organizing group called a global Wiki community. This is for The Common Good, and we need to begin working toward fully implementing and realizing that Perfect Solution somewhere near The Platonic Ideal in a more practical and very feasible limited form to create an Example setting demonstration of a global Wikicommunity instance and a very exciting and new sensual, technical and intellectual life experience for us and all of the world's future global Wiki communities that follow our lead. The Engineer Because I've actually been very busy practicing, integrating and inventing some very complex systems in my professional life for many years as a Systems Engineer, I understand Gestalt psychology and The Law of Prägnanz, etc. Paradigm Shift required I've got something very good going on here that I need to show you, so I need to cause a Paradigm Shift within your minds to change your perception of the world, as it exists as an image within your own beautiful minds. Population Growth and Technical Content needed I need to establish the common Wiki worldview in many of your very excellent Wiki minds to get this very good Wiki system happening correctly, with all of us getting actively involved toward its full population growth and its much needed technical content development together. The Perl Wiki Perspective Whereever you are coming from in the old worldview of The Perl Legacy, that was what you were then, and where you came from to here, but this is what you should also become part of now, and this is where you should be able to most effectively contribute to all of the global Perl community. Here you'll be looking at Everything Under The Sun that is Perl, because from The Perl Wiki perspective, you'll be looking at all of the Wikimedia project content, all of the Perl wikis around the world, and all of the Perl websites that are out there in the world. From here is where we are going to tell the world about: * PAST: The Perl Legacy * PRESENT: The Perl Story * FUTURE: The Perl Future Welcome Home to The Perl Wiki, and thanks for reading through everything here to take a quick look through my own personal Reality tunnel.;) Category:Perl